Forum:De toekomst
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Laten we hier maar ef gaan discussiëren over de toekomst van deze wiki. De vraag: Nýttfrón en Libertas: wat moeten we ermee? --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 17:32 (UTC) Niet-aanvalsverdrag Dit wordt geen monsterverdrag als Nazi-Deutschland en de Sovjet. Dit wordt ook dan in beide grondwetten opgenomen onder buitenlandse relaties (waar kyoto, navo etc onder valt). De wettelijke tekst: #Nýttfrón zal nooit Libertas binnenvallen onder welke reden dan ook. en #Libertas zal nooit Nýttfrón binnenvallen onder welke reden dan ook. Zijn we het hierover eens? --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 17:34 (UTC) :Neen, totaal niet ;) Greenday2 16 jun 2009 17:36 (UTC) ::Wat kan beter? --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 17:39 (UTC) :::Zie stemlokaal ;) Greenday2 16 jun 2009 17:55 (UTC) Ik vind dit goed. Bart K 17 jun 2009 03:24 (UTC) Admins Deze uit het Millenniumtraktaat vind ik wel belangrijk. Wettelijke tekst: #Admins bemoeien zich niet met zaken uit het andere land. ##Uitzonderingen zijn: ###Een inwoner uit het andere land heeft een admin uit het ene land gevraagd om hulp met verwijderingen/verplaatsingen/etc, omdat er geen admin uit eigen land aanwezig is. ###Het gaat om zeer duidelijk vandalisme zoals het incorrect leeghalen van een pagina, toevoegen van scheldwoorden, meermaalse waarschuwingen etc. Zoiets? --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 17:39 (UTC) :Admins horen altijd bij de site, niet bij het land. Admins zijn zo neutraal mogelijke, correcte gebruikers. 16 jun 2009 17:42 (UTC) ::Ik heb het over bedrijven verwijderen. --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 17:43 (UTC) :::Hetzelfde ;) Greenday2 16 jun 2009 17:54 (UTC) ::::Je houdt je dus niet aan de Nýttfróner wet :P --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 17:55 (UTC) :::::Schande! :P Greenday2 16 jun 2009 17:57 (UTC) Ik ben het eens met Dimitri, alleen kan misschien wel vermeld komen dat als een admin zich in het andere land iets uitvoert dat het niet in strijd mag zijn met de wet daar. Bart K 17 jun 2009 03:25 (UTC) :Dat lijkt me een goed idee. Ik heb het volledige eens met Bart. 17 jun 2009 10:56 (UTC) ::Dat vind ik blij :) Bart K 17 jun 2009 12:45 (UTC) Samengaan Samengaan wordt niets. Nýttfrón zal dood gaan óf opstandig worden en daarbij zullen er meer gemeenten in Nýttfrón zijn dan in Libertas. Kortom, Nýttfrón is te groot en opvallend geworden en alles terugdraaien zou zonde zijn. Wat wel te doen is, is een soort unie oprichten waar bepaalde wetten centraal voor beide landen geregeld kunnen worden. Nu kunnen jullie wel zeggen dat het net zoals de VWN puin gaat worden, maar er is een groot en belangrijk verschil: één wiki. De VWN liep vast omdat er te veel wiki's waren in te veel talen. In Nýttfrón en Libertas is het Nederlands de gebruikste taal, dus dat probleem is opgelost. Zoals Dimitri al zei: samenwerking en overleg, dát is wat we nodig hebben. --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 17:55 (UTC) :Dimitri zei ook dat samengaan een andere oplossing is, en samenwerking en overleg op een wiki werkt gewoon niet... En de blokkeerknop bestaat ook nog voor de opstandelingen ;) :D Greenday2 16 jun 2009 17:56 (UTC) ::Ik zeg je, een opstandige bureaucraat kun je wel blokken, maar 't heeft geen nut :P --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 17:59 (UTC) :::Nou, als ik aan Wikia het blokkeerlogboek voorleg, met een mooie ondertiteling... ;) Greenday2 16 jun 2009 18:04 (UTC) ::::Dan ben jij je bureaurechten kwijt! :D --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 18:06 (UTC) :::::Rechten die ik niet heb? :P Greenday2 16 jun 2009 18:06 (UTC) ::::::Had dat eerder gezegd! Dan had ik je gelijk met Tahrim je adminrechten afgenomen! :D --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 18:12 (UTC) :::::::Op grond waarvan? :P Ik heb ze gekregen van Maarten, totaal onverwacht/ongevraagd (niet dat ik ze niet wil :P), Tahrim is létterlijk komen smeken :D Greenday2 16 jun 2009 18:13 (UTC) ::::::::Dus je wilt ze niet? Ik help je graag met ervanaf komen! :D --OuWTB 16 jun 2009 18:15 (UTC) Laten we de (goede) opties overlopen: * Nýttfrón blijft onafhankelijk, ondertekent het MTrakt niet en onderhoudt goede, open banden met Libertas. * Nýttfrón blijft onafhankelijk en haar inwoners trekken zich vrijwillig (grotendeels) terug uit de Libertaanse politiek. Dit heeft vermoedelijk hetzelfde effect voor de Libertanen in Nýttfrón. Beide landen leven als geïsoleerde staten. Probleem kan zijn: conflictsituaties worden haast onoplosbaar door het gebrek aan dialoog. * Nýttfrón sluit zich aan bij Libertas en wordt een provincie (volgens de staatshervorming hebben die grote autonomie). Dialoog en samenwerking zijn dan vanzelfsprekend. De Skeend-problemen kunnen dan samen met die van Nýttfrón behandeld worden. * Nýttfrón vertrekt naar een andere wiki (maar dat zie ik liever niet gebeuren). * Libertas en Nýttfrón vormen samen een nieuw land, ipv de toetreding van Nýttfrón bij Libertas. Probleem: enorme administratieve rompslomp... Wat vergeet ik nog? 17 jun 2009 11:00 (UTC) :Een nieuw land stichten lijkt me ondoenbaar hoor :p Greenday2 17 jun 2009 11:17 (UTC) ::Lol ^^ Weet ik. 17 jun 2009 11:21 (UTC) Ik vind van Dimitri zijn punten: * De eerste is bij mij de beste mogelijkheid. * Dit is de probleem zoals het op het moment is. Een makkelijkheid is bij het maken van ambassades waardoor de problemen toch opgelost kunnen worden met middel van dialoog. * Ik denk niet dat dit gaat werken. Nýttfrón zal met 35 plaatsen de gewichtigste provincie zijn en het zal tot veel meer botsingen komen dan nu. De Skeend-probleem heeft verder niets met de Nýttfrón-probleem te maken, dus het hoeft niet met een gediscussieërd te zijn. * Dat zal niet gebeuren * Het wordt veel werk. Zoals ik al zei: we kunnen een unie stichten waar basiswetten zoals mensenrechten opstaan. --Bart K 17 jun 2009 12:50 (UTC) :Bon. Laten we eens even destilleren dan: :# Onafhankelijkheid met open banden (zonder het Millenniumtraktaat); :# Provincie (met grote autonomie); :# Millenniumtraktaat en absolute scheiding. :Dan verkies ik de eerste oplossing, of de tweede. In het geval van de tweede moet er een oplossing gezocht worden voor: :* Skeend: samen een provincie vormen? (is te doen) :* De vele gemeentetjes: een andere structuur aannemen? (~gehuchten?) :* De taalkwestie: Nederlands, Libertaans én IJslands al taal? (is te doen) : 17 jun 2009 13:27 (UTC) ::Ik stem liever voor optie één. Nýttfrón is nu een grote ontwikkeling bezig. Als we samenvoegen, dan vrees ik dat de ontwikkeling zal stoppen. Dat is jammer. Zie ook de groei in de grondwet. Bart K 17 jun 2009 13:46 (UTC) Ambassade Wij durven misschien ook een ambassade te bouwen. Als wij kijken naar de relatie ambassadeur - gastland die wij met Newport hadden, heb ik niet veel gemerkt van de ambassadeur doen. Als wij een functionele ambassade bouwen in beide landen en belangrijke informatie via die ambassade uitwisselen zullen al veel misverstanden uit de weg geruimd worden, denk ik :) Bart K 17 jun 2009 04:49 (UTC)